


Side Effects May Include...?

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: CLAMPkink, Consensual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Post-Series, Rough Sex, Suspicious Pink Liquids, Theft of Pants, This Is Why We Do Not Trust The Green Drugstore, Totally Not Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De-anon from CLAMPkink; in which Kurogane catches a cold, is briefly confronted about the spectre of his own mortality, is given a very suspicious dose of "medicine", and in the end doesn't give a damn that the curtains are still open. Complete. NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects May Include...?

**Author's Note:**

> *whistles cheerfully while reposting old kinkmeme fills*
> 
> Original prompt as follows: _TRC Kurogane gets the sniffles, so Fai goes to the pharmacy to buy aspirin/whatever-it-is-you-eat-to-treat-a-cold. Due to his being unable to read any language other than his own, he ends up buying a bottle of Viagra or some kind of pills to increase arousal. He brings it home, feeds it to Kurogane and gets screwed through the floor ;D_
> 
>  
> 
> _Bonus if Kurogane reads the bottle label after he eats the pills(it's a language he can understand) and realizes what the pills are for, but decides not to tell Fai._

Fai plucked the thermometer from Kurogane’s mouth with slender fingers and made a noise halfway between a maternal cluck and his trademark  _hyuu~!_  at the steadily climbing temperature reading.  
  
“I didn’t think ninja could get colds, let alone tough, manly ninja like you Kuro-cough, but the numbers don’t lie. You’ve got a fever alright.”  
  
It was a measure of how unwell the invalid in question actually was that he didn’t snap at the cool hand that came to rest on his forehead as he dozed. Fai’s fingertips threaded gently through dark, sweaty hair as he spoke, Kurogane lying oddly quiescent as his lover drew the blankets up and tucked them under the man’s chin.  
  
“I don’t think it’s a cold, Fai-san,” said Syaoran slowly; hovering behind the mage, the young man’s expression turned thoughtful even as Mokona mimicked his scholar’s pose atop his head. “The symptoms Kurogane-san is displaying are concurrent with the influenza virus, which in itself is different from the varied virus groups that are colloquially referred to as the common cold-”  
  
“That’s nice, Syaoran-kun,” interrupted Fai as the youngest and most scholarly member of their small group made to launch into a health lecture, “but what Kuro-sama needs right now is rest, and quiet, and possibly some soup if I can get him to swallow it.”  
  
The ninja grunted at that, refusing to let the cough tightening his chest edge past his teeth; his throat felt like it’d been scraped bloody with a wire brush, and that wasn’t even touching on the fact that someone had apparently replaced his joints with rusted ball-bearings. He didn’t feel much inclined to do anything but close his eyes and let the mage play nursemaid.  
  
Not that he  _needed_  to be nursed, or clucked over, or fed broth, mind you; he was a warrior, a man of war, someone whose soul rang with the clamour of battle and the clash of steel! He had neither the need nor the desire to be treated like a patient.  
  
…even if it was kinda nice.  
  
“So,” said Fai, rising up from the edge of the bed where he’d been perched, “I think it’d be best if we all left poor sick daddy in peace for a little while, hmm?” The normally present undertone of casual mischief was missing from the mage’s voice, and the hand he clapped on Syaoran’s shoulder was gentle but firm as he steered the youth towards the door.  
  
“And that means inside voices please, Moko-chan,” continued Fai, patting the small creature on the top of her fuzzy head, “as wonderful as your singing is it’s not something your dear father needs to hear right now.” All but pushing his young charges out of the small bedroom, the mage paused in the doorway briefly, blue eyes soft where they trailed over Kurogane’s face.  
  
“Sleep, Kuro-sama. I’ll wake you for supper later.”  
  
The ninja didn’t answer, already well on his way to slumber by the time Fai slipped from the room and closed the door silently behind him.  
  


* * *

  
As most sicknesses do, the one that held the ninja in its clammy grip passed its course quickly enough. Kurogane was a fine specimen of a young man in prime physical condition (aside from the mechanical arm, at least) and had never before been troubled by any illnesses longer than a week- and the flu he caught within hours of arriving in the reasonably advanced world the group of travellers found themselves in was no exception.  
  
By the time three days had passed, his fever had broken and after spending that time sweating out his sickness and drinking as much broth as Fai could pour down his throat, the ninja felt more than ready to venture out of their tiny, cramped apartment and get to work. He had a family to feed, after all, and from what Syaoran had told him of the bustling city they’d landed in, there were more than enough jobs to go around, and he’d be sure to find something.  
  
At least, he would if the damn mage would  _let him get out of bed._  
  
“I’m sorry, Kuro-tan, but I’m not giving you back your pants. You’re going to stay exactly where you are until I’m satisfied you’re back in tip-top condition.”  
  
Fai, apron-clad and shuffling about in obscenely fuzzy slippers, grinned cheerfully as he pried said pants from the ninja’s grip, folded them into a bundle and tucked them under his arm, apparently ignorant of the glare Kurogane was sending him from his seat on the edge of the bed.  
  
“I’m going to have Mokona swallow these, just to make sure. No sneaky ninja tricks will get you past me~!”  
  
“Mage,” growled Kurogane, feeling his tattered patience shred even more as his companion, battle-partner and long-time lover started emptying drawers and rifling through cupboards in an attempt to remove any other articles of clothing that could pass for trousers, “you cannot stop me.”  
  
“Oh, I rather think I can, my dear Kuro-chi.” Dropping his rumpled pile of stolen clothes on the floor by the doorway, the mage stood over the bed with hands on hips, eyeing the rebellious ninja with a thin eyebrow cocked and something like amused disdain written in his cocky smile. “You know as well as I do you’re still under the weather, and while I normally  _relish_  the chance to spank some good sense into you-”  
  
Kurogane’s enraged splutter devolved into a panicked choking noise.  
  
“-I don’t like beating up invalids. Which doesn’t mean I  _won’t_ ,” added Fai quickly, waggling a long finger under Kurogane’s nose, “only that I’ll feel  _really guilty_  about it afterwards and probably baby you for an extra week or two to make myself feel better.”  
  
Grinding his teeth together, Kurogane had to forcibly resist the urge to snap at that finger as it waved back and forth before his face. “If I only needed a few days to rest after cutting off my own damn arm to save your skinny ass, then I sure as  _hell_  don’t need to stay tucked up in bed like a child because of a damn  _cold_ -”  
  
“Humour me,” said Fai softly, and the tone of his voice was enough to freeze the younger man mid-snarl. “I am no healer, Kuro-sama, and those few days where you bled your life out into the hands of Shirasagi’s miko, who battled with your wounds to keep you alive after you,  _hah_ , ‘saved my skinny ass’ were hell for me.” The mage’s face was carefully blank, the only emotion showing in terribly blue eyes. “I have spent  _years_  crying for the cruel fate the gods gave my brother and I- and yet I do not think I have ever shed so many tears as I did the night Tomoyo-hime told me you were going to live.”  
  
Slowly, as though weighed down by his own thoughts, Fai reached out a hand to cup Kurogane’s face, slender fingers curling about his lover’s jawline. “Let me worry for you, let me fret; let this be merely a small sickness that I can pamper and coddle you for and tease you endlessly about later, and not a stupid, incredible act of bravery that I, to this day, still can’t believe. I know you are fine, that this will pass and leave you unscarred, but I can’t stop myself from worrying all the same.”  
  
There was really nothing Kurogane could think to say to that, but maybe he didn’t have to, because Fai simply smiled at him, small and not nearly as brightly as he normally did, and the expression was all the more powerful for it.  
  
Lowering himself down onto one knee atop the bed, Fai leaned in close then, and the brief kiss he pressed to the ninja’s mouth was perfectly chaste- and then was quickly followed by another and another and  _another_ , slow soft kisses that melted into something a lot less pure and a lot more heated, a low moan escaping from the blonde as he pitched forward, Kurogane’s arms snaking about his waist and dragging him down into the ninja’s lap.  
  
“Nn, Kuro- _sama_ , stop,” mumbled Fai, not meaning a word of it judging by the shudders that swept his lanky frame as Kurogane broke from his mouth to nip at the curve of his jaw, trailing biting kisses down that milky-white throat. “We,  _aa~hah_ , shouldn’t. You’re still sick…”  
  
Kurogane snorted; the movement of narrow hips against his own and the long legs splayed wide over his thighs made the mage’s protests a lie as much as those throaty moans did. Lifting his head to say something curt about the contradictory signals his lover was giving him, he had to turn his head to the side and cough violently as the nagging tickle in his throat ripped into a barbed burn, Fai stilling in his arms and  _tch_ ing disapprovingly as the ninja tucked his head into his shoulder until the hacking stopped.  
  
“And  _that’s_  why Kuro-tan should listen to Fai -who is  _infinitely_  wiser than him and has never actually been sick a day in his long life- and go back to sleep,” said the mage dryly, dropping a kiss on Kurogane’s frowning forehead to forestall his protests. “I’m going downtown to get something for dinner tonight, and I’m going to see if I can’t pick up something for that throat of yours.”  
  
“I don’t need medicine.” Kurogane’s limited experience with medicine had been his mother’s herbal tinctures and the bitter medicinal powders Tomoyo would sometimes dose him with if she noticed he’d been injured, and considering Fai’s tendencies to add ingredients at random to perfectly ordinary food (and somehow still make it taste good) he wasn’t particularly keen on the suggestion.  
  
“Nonsense, Kuro-tan,” said Fai, swatting him on the shoulder playfully. “A good father knows when to take his medicine like a good puppy.”  
  
“I think you’re mixing your metaphors there.”  
  
Fai rolled his eyes. “Regardless, Kuro-sceptic, I am going to pay a visit to the chemist I saw on the corner block, and find you something that will make you feel better.  _You_  are going to nap, and I should be back sometime before Syaoran finishes work this evening.” Climbing off the ninja’s lap, Fai stretched in a slow and obviously teasing manner that made Kurogane wish, not for the first time, that whatever bug he’d caught would just leave him already.  
  
“I’ll be back soon,” said Fai, and his eyes glowed with happiness as he bent down to scoop up the clothing strewn across the floor; a knot in Kurogane’s chest eased away at the thought that whatever sadness had held him before was long forgotten. “Who knows?” continued the mage, “Maybe if you’re a good patient and do exactly what I tell you to, you’ll get a sponge bath later~!”  
  
The suggestive eyebrow waggle left Kurogane with no illusions as to the nature of the apparent ‘sponge bath’ and the ninja just rolled his eyes, climbing back under the covers as Fai disappeared out the door with a cheery wink.  
  


* * *

  
The promised sponge bath went unfulfilled, however; by the time Fai returned an hour or two later, Kurogane had gotten tired of napping and was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket in lieu of his missing pants (he had no clue where Fai had stashed them; Mokona had hopped happily away with Syaoran as the boy left for his job in a local library, so his trousers should have remained un-swallowed and in theory findable, and _yet_ ) and staring aimlessly out the glass windows of their balcony doors at the cityscape below.  
  
Fai had clicked his tongue against his teeth to make vaguely disapproving noises when he walked through the front door, and lectured the ninja all throughout the process of putting the shopping away. Kurogane himself considered the whole activity rather pointless; the only thing he’d actually been paying attention to was the way the man’s tight jeans clung snugly to the curve of his skinny but spectacular rear end as he bent down to put things away in the lower cupboard, and as such only found himself tuning back in when he heard Fai mention medicine.  
  
“-such a nice young man behind the counter. Kind of reminded me of Watanuki-kun, in a way, actually- but he guaranteed that this tonic would put the zing back in your step and perk you right up!” Emerging from the depths of the cupboard, Fai grinned and folded his arms behind his head in a lazy pose.  
  
“After all, I do  _so_  like my manly ninja when he’s perky!”  
  
“Whatever.” Kurogane rolled his eyes, watching warily as Fai fished a bottle of something pink and lurid from the grocery bags, and poured a measure of it into a shot glass.  
  
“Here you go, Kuro-rin; knock it back and have yourself a shower while I get started on dinner, hmm?” Handing the glass to the ninja, Fai skipped back into the kitchen, bending down and pulling out a large pan from the cupboard. “A long hot shower will do you good, wash off that sweat and give the medicine time to work. You’ll feel a lot better afterwards, trust me.”  
  
Biting his tongue on the urge to say  _I feel fine now, moron_  Kurogane did as he was told, chugging down the dose he’d been given and smacking his lips in annoyance at the odd taste and the viscous sensation of liquid coating his sore throat. A noise from Fai made him look up and he glared as the mage burst into laughter.  
  
“Oh, Kuro-pin; you look like someone made you suck on a lemon! It must be good for you if it tastes bad.” Making a shooing motion at him, Fai fixed the ninja with a pointed look. “Now off to the shower with you. You’ll feel like a different man when you get out, I promise you.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Kurogane did as he was bid, leaving his blanket in a heap on the hallway floor. Fai’s appreciative  _hyuu~!_ followed him all the way to the bathroom.  
  


* * *

  
Whatever Fai had given him seemed to be doing the trick; the itchy burn in his throat had died down considerably by the time he got to the shower, leaving behind a curious kind of cool numbness, and the soreness in his joints was melting away moment by moment.  
  
Cranking on the taps, Kurogane stood under the torrent for a good five minutes, merely enjoying the sensation of hot water drumming down onto his back, before moving to grab the soap and wash off the last traces of fever-sweat.  
  
Annoying or not, the mage had been right about a shower making him feel better, and it wasn’t  _entirely_  unpleasant having someone worry about him- not that he’d ever say it to the man’s face, of course.  
  
Steam swirled around him as he reached for the shampoo and Kurogane scruffed a handful of suds into his hair, letting the wet heat of the shower ease away the dull ache and stiffness of lying abed for a few days. It felt nice to be clean, but he was starting to feel a little light-headed now, and after rinsing himself off he had to pause and rest his forehead against the cool shower wall.  
  
A moment or two passed where he stood like that, water pounding down across his shoulders, fighting a rising dizziness he couldn’t explain. Hell, it wasn’t just a little lightheaded; he felt hot all over, uncomfortably so. Maybe he’d turned the shower up too high…  
  
Blinking water from his eyes, Kurogane reached for the taps and wrenched on the cold- but even a sudden drop in temperature wasn’t doing anything for the fever flushing his skin, and he shuddered with something like trepidation as the thudding of his own heartbeat roared in his ears and heat curled in his belly, heavy and unstoppable.  
  
Whatever the hell that crackpot mage had given him, it was making him feel  _worse_ , not better! In fact, he was going to get out of this shower right now and give the scrawny blonde a piece of his mind!  
  


* * *

  
Fai was humming happily to himself in front of the kitchen bench when Kurogane came into the living area, and the ninja had to pause for a moment to watch the man sway back and forth as he tossed ingredients into a large pot.  
  
Dripping water onto the carpet, Kurogane padded forward on silent feet, crossing over onto the linoleum floor with barely a sound; Fai, still humming some ridiculous tune, didn’t hear him, and the mage jumped in surprise when Kurogane came up behind him, his hands slamming down onto the bench on either side of the mage.  
  
“Wah, Kuro-pup! That’s  _dangerous_ \- I’m handling a knife here, you know!”  
  
Kurogane, irrationally fascinated by the way Fai’s hair was tucked behind his ears, said nothing, and bent down to trace the tip of his nose across silky strands. The mage shuddered as warm breath tickled his neck, and dropped his knife on the benchtop.  
  
“Kuro-tan,” said Fai, a bit breathlessly. “I’m trying to cook, here.” His clothes were damp now, water dripping from Kurogane’s hair and soaking through the back of his shirt where the ninja pressed close. Trying to turn in the circle of the taller man’s arms, Fai pushed him back a bit to get a good look at his face.  
  
“Someone obviously had a very good shower, I take it?” said Fai and then blinked as his gaze trailed over Kurogane’s face, his eyebrows raising at the colour flushing tanned skin and the glassy look in red eyes.  
  
“Kuro-chi? You’re all flushed… and wet…” his gaze dipped a bit lower. “And naked.  _Very_  naked.” The mage blinked again as Kurogane growled, the sound rumbling low and heavy in his broad chest, surging forward to press Fai back against the kitchen cupboard.  
  
“Ah~! Not that I  _mind_ , Kuro-sama, but what’s gotten into-  _mmmph!_ ”  
  
Fai moaned as a hot mouth crashed down over his own, hands scrabbling against the benchtop as Kurogane pushed him back, one leg sliding between his own and forcing him to straddle a wet thigh, water soaking into his pants; one of Kurogane’s big hands grabbed his hip and dragged him closer, and Fai groaned into the wet warmth of the ninja’s mouth as his lover growled and rocked against him, leaving him no illusions about what he state he was in.  
  


* * *

  
Kurogane felt hot. All over, starting in his gut and coiling through his limbs, leaving his head swimming with heat and struggling to draw in breath as his chest heaved and his own heartbeat roared in his ears.  
  
He was burning up. Worse than fever, worse than  _fire_ , the ache in his body long forgotten for the need that licked through him like flame and made him sweat.  
  
Fai’s skin was smooth and cool beneath his hands, his lover’s mouth wet and wanton- but there was heat in him too, simmering in the depths of blue eyes and burning him where that too-hot gaze trailed over his face.  
  
He needed that heat, needed to lose himself in the other man; needed to quench fire with fire or else burn them both down to ashes.  
  
He needed Fai.  
  
 _Now._  
  


* * *

  
Fai yelped in an entirely undignified manner as broad hands curled about his hips and yanked him away from the bench, and spinning his lover on the spot Kurogane marched him backwards towards the couch in their small living room, apparently ignorant of the curtains spread wide and open over the balcony windows.  
  
A warm mouth latched firmly onto his throat, sucking at milk-pale skin and drawing blood to the surface in a purpling bruise. Heat rushed through Fai’s veins, making his groin ache and his head swim. “Ah, Kuro-… K- _Kuro~!_ ” He couldn’t think. He couldn’t  _breathe_.  
  
Kurogane growled again, the vibration humming against his skin and rumbling where that muscled, heaving chest pressed against his own, and slide his hands in a hot rush down Fai’s side, yanking at the waistband of his jeans.  
  
“Want you.  _Now_ ,” rumbled Kurogane and Fai bit back something like a whimper as denim tore in that impossibly strong grip and his jeans were yanked brutally downwards.  
  
“Fuck-!  _Kuro-sama!_ ” and the mage could do nothing but grip onto the back of the couch for dear life as his underwear followed, broad hands curling about his thighs and spreading them wide as the ninja dropped to his knees, licked his lips, and leant forward to swallow him in one fell swoop.  
  
His head tipped back and Fai groaned, long and low and wanton, as Kurogane sucked him down with surprising speed (obviously his sore throat wasn’t bothering him nearly as much as it had been a few hours ago) and tried to fight the heat curling sweet and heady in his belly and the dark fingers gripped bruisingly tight at the muscles of his shaking legs.  
  
 _“Gnngh-!”_  
  
The sounds coming up from his throat were not at all human, and yet he  _couldn’t stop_ , trembling all over from what the ninja was doing with that hot, wet mouth and  _oh gods_ , his tongue,  _his tongue-!_  
  


* * *

  
Hot. So hot.  
  
More. Need more of him.  _Now._  
  


* * *

  
Fai made a noise of utter confusion when Kurogane suddenly pulled back, head reeling and unable to focus on anything but the wicked light glowing in red eyes as the ninja rose up from his knees in a surge of movement that made muscle ripple beneath tanned skin, gripped him by the shoulders and flipped him about; the mage gasped as he was bent forward over the couch, the back of it digging into his hips and his mouth dry in anticipation.  
  
He had  _no idea_  what was going on, but  _gods above_ , he wasn’t going to fight it.  
  
His eyes flew wide open as a heavy hand smoothed over his hip, water dripping down onto his back as the ninja rocked into him; the couch jerked across the carpet and Fai moaned, loud and shamelessly, as Kurogane leant forward and growled in his ear, wet chest sliding across his back and clinging to his shirt.  
  
“ _Aahh_ , Kuro-sama, I, I  _want_ -” but he couldn’t finish his sentence because his lover surged forward again, rocking him into the couch, his erection rubbing painfully against rough fabric and stealing the breath from his lungs with dizzying friction.  
  
Kurogane was so hot, skin  _burning_  where it brushed against him, even through his remaining clothes; it was like the ninja was feverish all over again, in the grip of something uncontrollable and unstoppable-  
  
Fai’s thoughts shattered like broken glass as Kurogane’s other hand grabbed at his collar, yanking viciously downward, and he gasped as cotton tore with a dragging  _rrrrrripp-!_  and left his shirt in shreds hanging loosely from his shoulders.  
  
Kurogane bit him, then; teeth sinking viciously into the nape of his neck, the ninja growling into his skin and making Fai sob with pleasure as his hands fell to his hips again, splaying lower and pulling his thighs wide.  
  
“Wanna be  _inside you_ ,” snarled Kurogane, and Fai bit his bottom lip hard enough to bleed as his lover pushed him against the back of the couch. Those hands were burning, so  _hot_ , and Fai jerked as one finger stabbed swiftly inside him, dropping his head and reaching out with his own hands to sink into the soft cushions in a desperate attempt for balance.  
  
“K-Kuro, we don’t have  _aaAAHH-!_ ” his frantic stutter died out into something like a shriek as that curling, seeking finger pushed _up_ and  _in_  in just the right place and a white hot spark of pleasure roared up his spine at the contact.  
  
Kurogane bit him again, teeth scraping over the meat of his shoulder and Fai shuddered helplessly as another finger joined the first, stretching him open far too fast and roughly, but  _gods_  it was so  _good-_  
  
“You’re a mage,” hissed Kurogane, dragging his tongue in a rough, wet swipe across the skin of Fai’s back. “Make something!”  
  


* * *

  
He was speaking, words were coming out of his mouth, but he couldn’t hear them. Static buzzed in his ears, and all he could think about was having Fai, pushing into that incredible heat with his own and easing that burning need that blistered his blood and made him  _ache._  
  


* * *

  
Fai groaned, struggling to compose his thoughts enough to think of incantations and enchantments, and his breath whistled frantically through gritted teeth as Kurogane worked a third finger into him, the burn of the stretch making his toes curl against the carpet.  
  
The couch creaked beneath them as Kurogane rocked forward again, and Fai jerked helplessly as callused fingers jabbed at that spot, his eyes rolling back in his head. He thought about  _wet_ , he thought about  _oil_ , about  _slick_  and  _glide_  and the sweet, aching slide that was Kurogane pushing inside and  _filling him up_ -  
  
There was a hum in his blood as the magic left him and a sudden cool wetness splashed across the small of his back, dripping down and between his legs and running down his thighs; Kurogane groaned appreciatively, and the fingers that slid home inside him with sudden ease spread slick heat where they moved, Fai shuddering as Kurogane dropped a wet kiss on the back of his neck.  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” moaned Fai, unable to wait any longer; his hips jerked frantically against the back of the couch. Kurogane growled again, and suddenly those fingers were gone, slipping over the back of his thighs and holding him wide and open as something hot and hard nudged against him, pressing forward and in with a slow, unstoppable  _push_.  
  


* * *

  
Yes. This. Yesyesyes.  _So hot._  
  


* * *

  
The first few strokes were gentle, almost; easing inside him with deliberate care that made Fai’s breath hitch in his throat- but whatever heat was possessing Kurogane, it couldn’t be held back for long, and the sudden, heavy slam of his lover’s hips forward made him cry out and fist his hands in the couch cover.  
  
Heat licked through him with every successive thrust, Kurogane bending him forward so far it almost hurt, that heavy body rocking against his own and jerking the couch back and forth across the carpet, and Fai couldn’t bottle the sounds that worked their way up through his throat and out through his panting mouth.  
  
It hurt. It didn’t hurt. It was hot,  _so hot_. It was so damn good he thought he was going to bite through his bottom lip in an effort not to  _scream-_  
  
Pleasure curled tight in his belly, pulling at his groin, his arousal rubbing back and forth against rough cloth made slick by his own fluids and the spill of oil that was soaking into the fabric beneath him; Fai moaned and tipped his head back and desperately tried to remember how to breathe, each successive push pulling the coil of heat and lust and need inside him achingly taut-  
  
And then suddenly, shockingly, Kurogane growled in frustration and pulled out, leaving him empty and aching and trembling at the sudden halt.  
  
“Kuro-sama?” His knees buckled, spilling him slack against the back of the couch. “What-?”  
  


* * *

  
Notenoughnotenough _not enough-_  
  


* * *

  
Fai gasped as he was yanked back, Kurogane grabbing him by the hips and tossing him to the floor in one quick movement, and Fai felt his body arch desperately as he tumbled onto the carpet in a tangle, barely having a moment to drag in a breath before his lover was atop him again, big hands grabbing his knees and hefting his legs over broad shoulders-  
  
This time he did scream as Kurogane slammed inside him with one quick, brutal thrust after another; all his control was gone as he was pushed back across the floor with every rough, glorious surge that filled him up and shot pleasure up his spine in crackling bursts.  
  
It was good, so good,  _too good_  and he couldn’t hold back any longer-  
  
“Kuro-! K-Kuro-!  _Kuro-samaaaAH~!_ ”  
  
Heat ripped through him in a final, blistering wave, leaving him shaking and incoherent as he sobbed his pleasure, thrashing against the floor as Kurogane groaned above him and pressed in deeper,  _deeper_ , a violent shudder seizing his lover on the next thrust; a burst of heat and a sudden slick of warmth inside him made Fai sigh and slump bonelessly against the carpet as his lover finally stilled.  
  


* * *

  
-sogood. Yes.  _Fai._  
  


* * *

  
By the time Kurogane eased himself free and flopped breathlessly onto the floor beside him, looping one arm over Fai’s shoulders and pulling him close, Fai could see the fevered flush had left him, the glassiness in his gaze all but gone; his lover’s chest heaved in great gulping gasps and his pulse was hammering loud enough that Fai could hear it even with his head tucked into the curve of Kurogane’s side.  
  
He was sore, he was sticky, he was still thoroughly confused as to what had brought this on- but he didn’t regret a second of it, and he couldn’t stop the wide grin that spread over his face.  
  
“Kuro-sama?”  
  
“Mmn…?” said the ninja, eyes closed and body utterly relaxed against the carpet, one big hand threading fingers gently through Fai’s hair.  
  
“You  _do_  realise you ravished me with the curtains wide open, right?”  
  


* * *

  
Fai was grumbling good-naturedly as he stripped the cover from the couch, bundling the now-wet and probably-stained fabric into a ball and dragging it to their small laundry as Kurogane leant heavily against the kitchen bench, clutching tightly at his blanket.  
  
His knees still felt weak. Whatever the hell Fai had dosed him with, it’d had one hell of an effect on him; everything after him getting in the shower was a heated, lustful blur that stirred warmth low in his belly even now.  
  
Grabbing for the bottle, he squinted at the label, trying to make sense of the rows of neatly printed characters-  
  
 _Wait. There’s no way in hell that dumbass could read this. This is written in nihongo!_  
  
“Mage,” he called out, the hair on the back of his neck standing up as he read through the list of ingredients, warnings and side-effects that adorned the bottle, “what did the chemist say when he gave you this?”  
  
“That it was a cure-all, pick-me-up and energy tonic! And it sure worked- you haven’t bent me over and had me like that in _months!_ ”  
  
Kurogane shook his head slowly. That moron. The label said this was a cure for impotency, not influenza- no  _wonder_  he’d felt so damn lustful; this stuff was supposed to turn old men into sex beasts, and it had the ingredients to prove it!  
  
 _Well_. He supposed there was no harm in keeping the bottle. After all, it might be useful to keep around, just in case one of the two of them got a cold again…

**Author's Note:**

> This fic holds the record for being the quickest porn I've ever written; I wrote this in the scope of a few hours, all in one shot, and posted it as I wrote it over on CLAMPkink. It flows much better all in one piece though.
> 
> And yes, Kurogane keeps the bottle. Of course he does.


End file.
